parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Thomasladdin Part 10.
Here is part ten of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Thomasladdin movie. Cast *Thomas the Tank Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Aladdin *Emily the Emerald Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Princess Jasmine *Courage the Cowardly Dog as The Genie *Pikachu (from Pokemon) as Abu *Salem (from Sabrina: The Animated Series) as Rajah *Grandpa Lou (from Rugrats) as The Sultan *Baron Dante (from Croc) as Jafar *Plucky Duck (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Iago *Dick Dastardly (from Wacky Races and Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines) as Razoul *Muttley, Klunk, Zilly (from Wacky Races and Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines), Butch, Meowth, James (from Pokemon), and Stormtroopers (from Star Wars) as Razoul's Guards *Dr. Nitrus Brio (from Crash Bandicoot) as Gazeem the Thief *Willie the Giant (from Fun and Fancy Free) as The Cave of Wonders *Orville (from The Rescuers) as The Magic Carpet *The Inquisitor (from Star Wars) as Snake Jafar *Reflux the Knaaren (from Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) as Genie Jafar Transcript *Thomas: Are you sure you want to come with me for a ride? That's why I will show you the world. And do you trust me? *Emily: Yes, I do. *Orville: Then let's go. (Thomas and Emily hop aboard Orville as he takes off into the sky like a bird and flies all around the world as the piano plays while some flutes play as well as a violin as A Whole New World by Brad Kane and Lea Salonga) *Thomas: I can show you the world, Shining, shimmering, splendid, Tell me, princess, Now when did, You last let your heart decide? I can open your eyes, Take you wonder by wonder, Over, sideways and under, On a magic carpet ride. A whole new world, A new fantastic point of view, No one to tell us no, Or where to go, Or say we're only dreaming. *Emily: A whole new world, A dazzling place I never knew, But when I'm way up here, It's crystal clear, That now I'm in a whole new world with you. *Thomas: Now I'm in a whole new world with you! *Emily: Unbelievable sights, Indescribable feeling, Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling, Through an endless diamond sky. A Whole New World! *Thomas: Don't you dare close your eyes. *Emily: A hundred thousand things to see *Thomas: Hold your breath - it gets better. *Emily: I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far, I can't go back to where I used to be. *Thomas: A whole new world! *Emily: Every turn a surprise. *Thomas: With new horizons to pursue. *Emily: Every moment red letter. *Thomas and Emily: I'll chase them anywhere, There's time to spare, Let me share this whole new world with you. A whole new world, A whole new world. That's where we'll be, That's where we'll be. A thrilling chase, A wondrous place, For you and me. (at the gym hall, Thomas and Emily, having changed into their two swimsuits, decide to excercise and flex their muscles) *Emily: Oh, it's so magical. *Thomas: Yeah. *Emily: And I presume you're Prince Thomas? *Thomas: Yes, and you're Princess Emily. *Emily: Yes, and let's have a good night. *Thomas: Okay, and we'll sleep tight. (the two engines kiss each other as Orville sighs and dresses the two engines into their pyjamas and brings them back to the palace and puts them to sleep in their beds) Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts Category:Aladdin Parts Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof